1988 Pocono 400: The Brutal Death of Tom Landis
"Pinkie, are you ok!?" - Spike in the 1988 Pocono 400 The 1988 Pocono 400 is a Piston Cup race from 1988. It is race 16 of 36 and took place on Monday, June 6, 1988 due to heavy heat in the track. Rookie Ruby Easy Oaks enters this race as well as all part-timers except Ryan Shields. Larry Smith, Cole Speedland and Greg Candyman could not attend as they were involved in a crash in the N20 Cola 400 at Calladega, had heavy damage and all missed one race. All three returned in the Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 at Bristol. History The race was marred because of the death of Shiny Wax racer Tom Landis, who raced as a Husker Morocco, a 1976 Husker Morocco, from 1975 to 1988. He died after on turn 1, Klint Shiftright hit him in the wall and catch fence (while trying to avoid James and Darrell) in such a way causing his top to be shredded off, he landed back on his wheels but he was already dead with fluid, bits and oil everywhere. His right door and nose were found in the grandstands while most of his roof was caught in the catch fence. RSN immediately pulled the race off from air while the remains were cleared. Pinkie Pie vomited at the brutality of the crash, but luckily the grandstands were relatively empty but some fans got oil and fluid on them. Spike asks Pinkie if is she okay. The debris caused the entire turn 1 outside wall to be replaced, the wall was built next year. The death of Tom Landis was widely investigated and studied due to the sheer nature of his death. They concluded it was unavoidable. In 1999, Crusty Rotor (not a Husker but a Stodgey, which is similar) crashed in Cartinsville's Virginia Speedway in a similar way but survived with only minor injuries. It is said that the catch fence is what killed Tom. Tom's 11 year old son Mark Landis would make his debut in 1997. In a 1999 RSN interview he would talk about his father's great success on the track, his close Piston Cup wins of 1983 and 1985 and his kindness to others. Tom's wife Mary and their children were watching from the VIP grandstands on the start finish straight (there is another one on the backstretch), which give a clear view of turn 1 (where he crashed). Debris rained mostly on turn's 1 and 2. Landis was planning to race until 1990 when he would turn 40 according to his wife. Television Biography Network: RSN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike. Pit Reporters: Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe (pit reporter from 1949 to 1997 before being replaced by River Scott in 1998) Transcript Tom Landis Crash Pinkie: As we see, The King has a comfortable lead with Chick behind him, back in the midfield James Cleanair gets loose and so does Darrell Cartrip! Spike: It looks like the 1981 champion is out of control! Klint Shiftright tries to dodge BUT HE GETS INTO TOM LANDIS HARD! Pinkie: TOM LANDIS GOES INTO THE WALL! Oh no! I see pieces on the catch fence! I think that might be his roof?! Spike: Is he alright? Pinkie: Tom is still dragged into the wall, he lands back on h-(sees the oil and fluids) OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! (vomits) TOM IS (vomits) DEAD! Spike: Oh no! I see it! His fluids and oil is everywhere. The race will be red flagged! I am so speechless. My co worker and host is vomited and has fainted. Tom Landis a bloody mess of fluids oil and parts. His eyes are missing and his mouth open. This is the most graphic thing I have ever seen in my life. RSN is officially shutting down for the time being. No TV's will be able to see the race for a while now. Be right back. (On the satellite feed version) Spike: Pinkie, are you ok!? Pinkie (weakly): Fine... Results 1. The King - 200 laps 2. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 3. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps 4. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 5. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 6. Don Chapcar - 200 laps 7. Floyd Mulvihill - 200 laps 8. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 9. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 10. Slide Powers - 200 laps 11. Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps 12. James Robson - 200 laps 13. Jonathan Melter - 200 laps 14. Andrew Axler - 200 laps 15. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 16. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 17. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 18. Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps 19. Greg Locke - 200 laps 20. Jack Spinner - 200 laps 21. Alex Quint - 200 laps 22. Taylor Bendy - 200 laps 23. Misti Motorkrass- 200 laps 24. Sammy Smelter - 200 laps 25. Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps 26. Don Alternators - 200 laps 27. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 28. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 29. Ron Pitcar - 200 laps 30. Billy Ford - 200 laps 31. John Lowtire - 200 laps 32. Guenther - 200 laps 33. Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps 34. James Cleanair - 67 laps(crash) 35. Darrell Cartrip - 67 laps(crash) 36. Tom Landis - 67 laps(fatal crash) 37. Klint Shiftright - 67 laps(crash) 38. Brush Curber - 2 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races Category:1988 Piston Cup Category:Tragic Moments Category:Races That Have The Most Danegerous Crashes Category:Fatal Crashes